


The Man in the Shadows

by SatanSupportsTentaclePorn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Pokephilia, for the record there are and will be no sex scenes, god I am so sorry, please enjoy my very own hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSupportsTentaclePorn/pseuds/SatanSupportsTentaclePorn
Summary: When Cyrus wakes up in the distortion world, he is surprised to be laying eyes on one of the most handsome men he has ever seen. Follow Cyrus and Giratina as they trek through the distortion world, perhaps even forming an unbreakable bond along the way.





	The Man in the Shadows

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

All is silent. He looked around, smugly. He's proud, finally, he has found the world he has been looking for all these years. Suddenly, he hears movement. He whips around, surprised that there is any sign of life in this empty plane other than himself.And there he is, the most handsome man Cyrus has ever seen. At a massive height of 6'6, gorgeous golden eyes, and a mane of silver hair, falling down in locks down to his shoulder. Strangely enough, he also has three golden crests on his head. One is front and center, while the other two are on the side, stretching out in jagged spikes. Cyrus is amazed, and it doesn't help that this particularly handsome man is shirtless, and has the abs of Adonis itself. Suddenly, Cyrus's eyes narrow. Why? Why did this man bring him here? Cyrus quickly fixes his posture, standing tall and confident. He makes eye contact with this strange man, and states exactly that.

“You.  _ You _ brought me to this perfect world. Why? What motive do you have?”

The man looks down at Cyrus, and there is something in his eyes. Not fear nor concern, but something unexpected, and upon realization, it hits Cyrus like a wave. 

"dude ur hot af"

Lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter was so gosh darn short, the next few will hopefully be a tad longer. I'm still figuring out the plot, so bare with me. Hopefully you enjoyed this first bit, kudos and follows are always appreciated! 
> 
> #BringBackTentaclePorn2019


End file.
